<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>1940s Pilot by Aurelia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698106">1940s Pilot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurelia/pseuds/Aurelia'>Aurelia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Veronica Mars - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Fanart, Gen, Logan Echolls - Freeform, Navy Pilot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:02:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurelia/pseuds/Aurelia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Drawing of Logan as a 1940s Navy Pilot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1940s Pilot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I saw a photo of a pilot from WWll and thought I’d try and draw Logan as such. It’s far from perfect (ugh, don’t look to close at the helmet)but I’m learning.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>